La peor semana en la vida de Yamato Ishida
by mimipurity
Summary: Descripción de una semana horrible para Yamato, o al menos eso era lo que el creía. Mal Summary, solo entren y leanla.
1. Día uno

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Historia narrada en un universo alterno, variando levemente en sus personalidades.**

* * *

" _No eran amantes, no eran novios, y tal vez no eran amigos. Pero siempre fueron el uno para el otro"  
Ishida Yamato cuenta la historia de como creyó que esa era la peor semana de su vida._

Acostumbraba a verla cada mañana salir de su departamento a eso de las 7:30, siempre se miraba tan arreglada, con su uniforme bien planchado, su cabello era perfecto, creo que siempre me llamó la atención lo bien cuidado que se veía. Caminaba con delicadeza las dos calles antes de llegar a la parada de autobús, donde constantemente revisaba su móvil hasta que la recogía. Se sentaba en el tercer asiento junto a la ventana y centraba su vista hacia afuera mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y tarareaba algunas canciones en los 20 minutos que duraba el viaje. Sus ojos siempre tenían un brillo especial, algo que reflejaba calidez y ternura.  
Me gustaba verla caminar, tenía gracia, sus níveas piernas se veían tan suaves, sus brazos se movían con delicadeza. Entraba al instituto siempre con una sonrisa, saludando a quien se cruzara en su camino, subía la escalera y se adentraba en el pasillo hasta el salón.  
 _"Buenos días"_ decía mientras hacía notar su presencia, era tan dulce e inocente, con esa voz tan angelical. Se sentaba en el primer puesto, y yo en el último y desde allí la observaba durante toda la mañana. No, no era un psicópata, solo era un adolescente de 17 años con la suerte de tenerla de vecina y compañera de clase.

— ¿Y tú que tienes?

— ¿Eh? — Esa voz burlona me traía de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Otra vez mirando a Tachikawa? — rio él.

— Claro que no...

— Yamato — se sentó a mi lado — Eres tan extraño...

— Ella no sabe que existo

— Pareces nena enamorada — enarcó una ceja — Tienes 17 años, la conoces desde los 10 ¡Claro que sabe que existes!

— Ese no es el punto, Taichi

Suspiró — Pues entonces ve y le hablas

— No, no sabría de qué hablarle

— De lo que sea, es una chica, le hablas de unicornios y arcoíris y ya se estarán entendiendo

Bufó — Solo me gusta mirarla

— Pues espero que con mirarla consigas algo más que asustarla por tus instintos psicópatas

El maestro entró y el silencio inundó el salón. No podía negarlo, había algo en ella que llamaba tanto mi atención que me sentía atraído con solo mirarla.  
La conocía desde los 10 años, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Se había mudado desde Hikarigaoka con sus padres al departamento junto al mío. Aún conserva esa cara de niña inocente, pero había crecido, su cuerpo cambió, su voz ya no era tan chillona como antes, sin embargo, nunca me atreví a decirle una palabra, en los 7 años que llevamos viviendo juntos. Tenemos personalidades diferentes, no es que yo sea tímido, pero prefiero mi soledad, mi espacio, podrán decirme que soy raro, pero no, solo no me gusta relacionarme con cualquier persona. Aprendí a conocer el dolor y la amargura cuando mi madre falleció, yo solo tenía 7 años. Claro que tengo amigos, tampoco soy una especie de _emo-anti-social,_ Taichi y Takato han estado conmigo bueno, desde siempre.  
Ella en cambio era tan efusiva, estoy seguro que a cada lugar que va su presencia se le hacía agradable a todos, era tan carismática, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, tan mimada por sus padres pero a la vez tan dulce, Tachikawa Mimí sí que sabía cómo ganarse el corazón de la gente, por supuesto, que con el mío lo hizo.

Cada día para mí era una rutina. Despertar por los gritos de un irritable padre reclamando que una vez más su despertador no sonó, siendo que lleva más de 5 meses averiado. Pelear por el baño con un inmaduro hermano y siempre terminar perdiendo. Desayunar a una velocidad increíble solo para salir del departamento a las 7.30, _ya se imaginan por qué_. Y pasarme todo el día en el instituto sin entender qué diablos hacía ahí. Por la tarde generalmente me encontraba solo, Papá no vuelve del trabajo hasta media noche, y Takeru entrena basketball hasta las 8. Por lo que mi única compañía, es mi guitarra. Como la amo, es la salida a todos mis problemas. Luego de que mi padre llegue con la cena, me voy a dormir esperando que el día siguiente sea diferente... Y... Creo que este día lo fue, el comienzo de lo que yo llamé _"La peor semana en la vida de Ishida Yamato"_

Todo comenzó en el segundo periodo, en la clase de historia mundial, diablos, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que hablaba el maestro, lo único que logré escuchar fue...

— Ok muchachos, luego de que la mayoría de la clase reprobara el examen anterior, he decidido hacer un cambio respecto a la próxima evaluación — sonrió — Los juntaré en parejas y la semana siguiente deberán entregar un proyecto, usando los medios que ustedes estimen convenientes, aplicando las unidades 4, 5 y 6 mencionadas anteriormente en el libro de texto ¿Se entiende?

— ¡Sí! — se escuchó al unísono

— ¿De qué está hablando? — le susurré a Taichi

— ¿Eh? — Se quitó sus audífonos — ni idea

— Eres un inútil... — empujé levemente la silla a la persona que tenía enfrente — Hey, Takato...

— ¿Ah? — Se quejó asustado despertando del golpe que le dio Yamato

Rodó los ojos — Diablos, mis amigos son los renegados de la clase...

— Ishida Yamato — mencionó el maestro

— ¿Eh? Aquí... — Lo miré confundido

— Harás pareja con — revisó su lista

Si hubiera mencionado el nombre que venía después, si tan solo fuera otra persona, mi tortura jamás hubiera empezado allí... Claro, yo pensaba que los astros confabulaban a mi favor, pero me equivoqué.

— Tachikawa Mimí — continuó.

Y ese fue el primer momento en que ella me miró, en que ella se fijó en mí, el momento en el que dejé de ser un extraño en su vida y mi corazón se detuvo cuando me sonrió, Mimí me había dedicado la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Claro al principio pensé que fue por eso, porque me reconoció, luego entré en razón que fue por la ridícula forma en que reaccioné cuando el maestro mencionó su nombre.  
 _"Tachikawa Mimí"_ y quedé pasmado en mi asiento, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, mis ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos, y mi rostro se tiñó de un rojo que ni siquiera existe en la gama de colores, balbuceé quizás que estupidez hasta que escuché _"Yamato, cálmate_ " proveniente de Taichi para suspirar y agachar mi rostro de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Ahora Mimí me reconocería como un imbécil.

Traté de desaparecer el resto del día, evitar hacerme notar, a toda costa que Mimí no notara mi presencia en el salón, pero... creo que no se puede luchar lo inevitable.

— ¿Ishida Yamato, no?

Podía reconocer esa dulce y melodiosa voz en cualquier lado. Levanté mi rostro y allí la vi, mirándome.

— Sí...

Sonrió — No había tenido tiempo de acercarme, seremos compañeros en el proyecto de Historia

¿De verdad? ¿De verdad podía caber tanta dulzura en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

— Lo sé

— Nunca te había visto ¿Eres nuevo en el salón?

Un golpe bajo para mi orgullo, la miré extrañado ¿Realmente, desde hace 7 años, nunca había notado mi presencia?

— No, estoy aquí desde... desde siempre

— Vaya — sonrió — lo lamento, es que soy un poco distraída, me cuesta recordar los rostros de las personas

— No te preocupes — esta vez, yo le sonreí

— ¿Te parece si comenzamos esto mañana por la tarde? Hoy tengo reunión con el concejo estudiantil y tardaré mucho

— Sí, creo... creo que estoy disponible

— ¡Genial! ¿Me das tu dirección para ir luego de la escuela?

Esto realmente era una broma de mal gusto... ¿Ni siquiera como su vecino podía reconocerme? De vez en cuando la veía hablando con Takeru... ¿No podía al menos confundirme con él?

Respiré con pesadez — frente al parque central de Odaiba, el segundo edificio, piso 5 — Suspiré — departamento 52 A

Parpadeó un par de veces, como si no me creyera lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Yo vivo en el 53 A! ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?

— No salgo mucho... — mentí

— Vaya, Yama-kun, tantas cosas en común y jamás me había fijado en ti — sonrió — bueno ¡nos vemos luego!

Quería golpear mi cabeza contra mi pupitre, y lo habría hecho si cierto individuo no se hubiera acercado a mí con esa sonrisa de idiota.

— ¡Así que al fin te decidiste a hablarle!

Lo miré con desprecio — Ella se me acercó...

— ¡Es un punto a tu favor Yamato! — se sentó a mi lado — ¿Qué hablaron?

Hice una pausa y suspiré — ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera sabía que éramos compañeros de salón?

— ¿Es broma?

— No... Dijo que — suspiré — que nunca me había visto por aquí... ¡Hubieras visto la cara de sorpresa cuando le dije que vivía junto a ella!

— Vaya... Ni que fueras invisible, eh rubio...

— Al parecer para ella si lo soy...

— Ya... no te eches a morir, además diste un gran paso ¿no?

Solo bufé, me limité a seguir esa conversación innecesaria con Taichi...

A penas llegué a mi departamento me tumbé en mi cama _"Una vez más solo"_ Pensé... Tomé mi guitarra y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por las cuerdas hasta la hora de cenar.  
No pude cerrar los ojos, el sueño no se apoderaba de mí, daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas tratando de conciliarlo, lo único que se me venía a la mente, era el rostro de esa dulce castaña.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Hola una vez maaaaaaaaaaas! tenía esta historia en la cabeza y no me aguanté el escribirla :(

Sí, todas van a pensar que Yamato tiene una nube negra sobre su cabeza XDD pero, esto es solo el comienzo jajajajaja  
Varíe un poco en la personalidad de los personajes, Yamato ahora es el "bobo enamorado" y Mimí una distraída, pero de a poco las cosas cambiarán.

 **¿CRÍTICAS Y OPINIONES?** DEJEN RVWWWWWW !


	2. Día dos

.

.

Definitivamente, ese día desperté con el pie izquierdo. Mi despertador se averió, Takeru no me despertó, mi desayuno se desparramó sobre mis pantalones y no pude salir a tiempo para encontrarme con ella. Mi vida era repugnante.

Salí de mi casa a eso de las 9 am, bastante tarde para ser día de escuela, rezaba por que el conserje me dejara entrar, gracias a Dios no me dio problemas, pero debía entrar en el segundo periodo.  
No se imaginan como se burló Taichi de mí cuando le conté todo lo que me pasó en menos de una hora, y de la notoria mancha en mi pierna derecha que no logré quitar con nada. ¿Lo peor? A ella no la veía por ninguna parte. No estaba en el salón, ni en el baño de chicas, tampoco la vi en el receso... Será quizás que no había asistido a clases...

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? — pregunté nervioso

Taichi se encogió de hombros — Pues pregúntaselo a su amiga — señaló a una pelirroja a unos metros de nosotros

— ¿Takenouchi? ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Siempre te está mirando...

— Yo no soy quien quiere saber sobre el paradero de Tachikawa... Vamos Yamato ¡es tu oportunidad!

Y sin darme cuenta, el idiota de Yagami me había empujado en dirección a Takenouchi, por lo cual la muchacha se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

— ¿Yamato? ¿Ocurre algo?

— Hola Sora, cuánto tiempo sin hablar...

— Sí — me entregó una sonrisa simpática — ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

— Nada la verdad... ¿y tú?

—Nada... creo...

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de nosotros. Sora había llegado a nuestra clase hace un año, era una muchacha esbelta, de piel morena y cabello como el cobre. Era muy agradable, habíamos hablado varias veces, pero hace ya varios meses que no entablábamos alguna conversación. No sé por qué, pero siempre me pasaba que cuando intentaba hacer amigos nuevos de una u otra forma se terminaban distanciando de mí, creo que jamás entenderé a la gente, creo que mi timidez los ahuyenta.  
Intenté romper el hielo, de una u otra forma debía cambiar mi forma de ser o quizás a futuro terminaría solo y aislado sin amigos o sin contacto con otras personas.

— ¿Eres amiga de Tachikawa, o me equivoco?

— ¿Mimí? Sí... ¿Qué con ella? — me sonrió una vez más

— No ha asistido el día de hoy...

Sora me miró con cara de sorpresa, mezclada con confusión y quizás un poco de picardía, diablos, podía palpar el fervor que emanaba mi rostro.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?

— ¿Yo? — comencé a ponerme nervioso — No... No es lo que piensas solo que ella... y ella... y yo debemos... tu sabes... trabajo... y Tachikawa... y nosotros...

— Ya Yamato — comenzó a reír — No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso conmigo... Mimí tuvo que resolver unos asuntos familiares, no asistirá quizás por un par de días

— Ah... — Me limité a decir — gracias

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

— N-no...

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió... Quería matar a Taichi, realmente quería hacerlo, fue la conversación más incómoda y además no logré nada hablando con ella. Estaba a punto de voltearme avergonzado cuando Sora me tomó del brazo.

— Yama...

La miré por sobre mi hombro.

— Quería pedirte un favor — la vi sonrojarse

— ¿Cuál? — pregunté indiferente, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con ella.

— Taichi... — miró hacia el suelo

— ¿Qué con él?

— Podrías... no sé... ¿Darle mí número?

¿¡Es en serio!? Me acercaba a ella con intenciones de que Tachikawa quizás le haya hablado de mí, o me dé una respuesta más certera sobre su paradero, pero no, era Taichi el afortunado... una vez más... Ahora sí que despertó todos mis instintos sicóticos.

— Claro — sonreí con algo de cinismo

Y después de eso, no quise volver a verla de nuevo, ya mi día iba bastante mal como para que ahora me pidiera hacer de cupido para tener una cita con ese moreno desabrido.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — me preguntó alegre

— Ella quiere contigo

— ¿Qué? — me miró confundido

— Me habló de ti...

— ¿Y Tachikawa?

— No vendrá hoy... En fin...

— Vamos Yamato — golpeó mi hombro — no te desanimes, pareces una nena

— No fastidies idiota, iré a la sala de música...

Y allí me pasé la mayor parte del día, componiendo notas sin sentido, dejando fluir una melodía sin propósito alguno, solo necesitaba despejarme, solo quería dejar de pensar en ella... Ella, esa condenada castaña que me estaba quitando el sueño, que me hacía preocupar sin siquiera saber que existo... Su nombre... Mimí... era un acorde perfecto, era una tonada irresistiblemente tentadora...  
Ya daban las 5 de la tarde, volvía casa con desánimo, si no fuera porque Mimí no se apareció en todo el día quizás ella hubiera estado caminando a mi lado, ignorándome de todas formas, pero junto a mí, y yo habría sido la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra... pero no... Mi despertador se averió, Takeru no me despertó, mi desayuno se desparramó y ella no se apareció...

Dejé caer mi maleta quizás en que parte de la sala de estar, solo me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos, estaba agotado, mi cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero mi mente estaba fatigada... ¿Era normal pensar tanto en una persona? Diablos, esa mujer me estaba matando, y ella apenas recordaba mi rostro...

Tocaron la puerta una, dos... tres veces... Odiaba cuando Takeru olvidaba sus llaves.  
Me levanté de mala gana, mi uniforme estaba desordenado, la camisa fuera del pantalón, abierta hasta mitad del pecho, mi cabello era un desastre y yo... yo también lo era.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que sea Takeru quien se encontraba tras la puerta...

Me miraba, me miraba con esos ojos color miel que tanto me volvían loco, con una sonrisa... dios... no podía describirla...  
Abrí la puerta y la encontré a ella, la misma chica por la que estuve preocupado todo el día, la misma que realmente esperaba tener allí.

— ¿Mimí? — dije en un hilo de voz

— ¿Yamato? — respondió divertida

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Nos veríamos hoy después de la escuela para comenzar el proyecto ¿no? — Me miró de lado — ¿o acaso me confundí de día?

Moví la cabeza hacia ambos lados — no... Te estaba esperando — _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

Me sonrió y me hizo a un lado para entrar a mi departamento, esa niña no tenía ningún cuidado.

— Te vi llegar hace un rato, pero no quise molestar

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí... La verdad es que estuve toda la tarde esperando a que llegaras, lamento no haber asistido hoy a clases pero mi madre se descompuso y me quedé cuidándola

— No te preocupes... ¿Me estabas esperando?

— Claro que sí, Yama-kun — me sonrió una vez más, me estaba matando con eso — prometí que vendría, y recordé donde vivías

— Vivo junto a ti, no era algo difícil de olvidar...

— Soy bastante distraída, si no tuviera a mi madre siempre recordándome, créeme que hasta olvidaría como llegar a la escuela

— Vaya... eres un caso serio — le sonreí

— Tienes bonita sonrisa, Yama-kun — me miró fijamente

Si, realmente era distraída, podía estar hablando de cualquier tema en particular y de un momento a otro se desviaba y comenzaba a hablar de otra cosa... Me encantaba...

Se sentó en el sofá mientras yo iba por mi laptop y algunos apuntes... Me quedé unos segundos mirándola antes de sentarme a su lado... Estaba nervioso pero debía disimular, no quería que pensara mal de mí...  
Se veía... tan linda... llevaba una remera corta color rosa pálido y unos shorts blancos, su cabello estaba suelto, y lo enroscaba con su dedo de vez en cuando, emanando ese aroma tan particular, olía a fresa con canela supongo, no era bueno adivinando, pero ella me obligaba a hacerlo, quería conocer cada detalle de ella...

— Yamato — llamó a mi nombre sin mirarme

— ¿dime?

— ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

— No lo sé... Supongo que porque eres distraída...

— Y algo torpe...

— No he dicho eso

— Pero lo soy... eres una compañía agradable, no sé porque nunca te vi... ¿Cuánto dices que nos conocemos?

Suspiré — ¿6, 7 años? No lo sé... quién los cuenta — _Yo... claro que yo los contaba..._

— Bastante tiempo como para no haberme fijado en ti pero... qué bueno haberlo hecho.

No entendía ¿Me estaba coqueteando? o realmente ella era así siempre, así tan dulce y sencilla... tan natural.

Era tan placentero estar junto a ella, a pesar del silencio su esencia me llenaba completamente y no necesitaba nada más que tenerla allí, sentada a mi lado, leyendo el libro de texto... Hasta que...

— Están tocando la puerta — dijo como si fuera algo extraño

Me levanté de mala gana, una vez más... Y no quería ni podía creer quién estaba allí

— Olvidé las llaves de mi departamento, mi mamá llega en una hora ¿Puedo esperar aquí?

Quería matarlo, era la tercera vez en el día que le deseaba la muerte a mi supuesto _mejor amigo._

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — susurré entre dientes

— ¿Estás ocupado?

— Si... ahora vete...

Ese imbécil no conocía la palabra discreción... Me apartó a un lado entrando de todas formas.

— ¡Mimí! — gritó sorprendido, viendo a la castaña en la sala de estar

— ¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se conocen?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión... ¿Conocía a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y a mí jamás me registró?

— Claro que sí — sonrió el muy idiota — Matt es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida

— ¿Matt? ¿Así te dicen? — volvió a mirarme con sus orbes tan cálidos

— No, solo Taichi y Takato me dicen así

Sonrió — prefiero Yama, es más... adorable

— Que lindos son — fastidió Yagami — ¿interrumpo algo?

— Claro que no — dijo con gracia la castaña — solo avanzábamos el proyecto de historia

— Taichi — regañé entre dientes — ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

— Claro que si primor — guiñó su ojo

Lo tomé del brazo y arrastré con toda la fuerza posible a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¿!Es en serio!? ¿En serio piensas quedarte?

— No sabía que estabas con Tachikawa, lo lamento — me miró pícaramente

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Ya te hiciste hombre?

Bufé — No sé de qué hablas...

— Demonios Yamato, estás solo en tu departamento con la chica que te está volviendo loco hace años ¿y aún no intentas nada?

— Yo no la quiero para _"eso"..._

Me miró extrañado — eres un perdedor... mejor me voy... si no veo _acción sexual_ aquí no vale la pena quedarme

— Si, vete...

— Ok pero... ¿Qué se siente que tu amada sepa mi nombre y no el tuyo? — comenzó a reír como un desquiciado

— ¡Vete! — le dije con cólera — yo no sé en qué momento te consideré mi mejor amigo

— Admite que sin mi te mueres — comentó saliendo de la cocina — Ya encontré mis llaves, un gusto verte Tachikawa

— Adiós — sonrió

Suspiré con pesadez y volví a sentarme a su lado ¿Podía pasarme algo peor?... Mejor... mejor hubiera ahorrado ese comentario...

—Yama...

— Si lo sé... — suspiré

La puerta sonaba una vez más...

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Suspendieron el entrenamiento, tengo hambre ¿ya hiciste la cena?

Dijo Takeru arrojando sus cosas en la sala de estar sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña.

— ¿Takeru?

Se volteó — ¿Mimí? ¿Qué haces aquí? — sonrió

— Estoy trabajando con Yama-kun — me miró con ternura

Takeru me miró con picardía, a pesar de ser mi hermano menor, era la persona que le tenía más confianza en el mundo, quizás hasta más que a Taichi, y él sabía todo sobre mí... todo... incluyéndola.

— ¿Quieren que los deje solos? — maldito, era la segunda persona que acababa de agregar a mi _death note._

¿Era el día de fastidiar a Yamato y nadie me avisó? Estúpido hermano menor...

Mimí solo se limitó a mirarme, esperando a que yo respondiera...

— Da igual — se adelantó Takeru — Solo vine a cambiarme, debo ir a casa de Hikari

Sonrió con picardía, una vez más y se adentró en su habitación.

— Creo que no ha sido una tarde muy tranquila ¿Te parece continuamos mañana mejor? Digo... antes de que llegue otra persona más a interrumpir, me desconcentro con facilidad

— ¿Te vas ya? — sentí como mi respiración se tornó pausada

Se encogió de hombros — Me temo que sí ¿Te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa?

— Cla-claro — me sonrojé

Sonrió y se acercó a mí — eres una grata compañía, Yama-kun, no hablas mucho y eso me agrada

Se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y con eso... Mi vida se volvió color rosa, tan rosa como ella.


	3. Día tres

No me importaba nada, no me importaba que el maestro llevara horas regañándome por no poner atención y tener la cabeza en las nubes, no me importaba como rugía mi estómago por no desayunar, no me importaba tener examen en el próximo periodo y haberlo olvidado por completo... Solo sentía la calidez de sus labios sobre mi rostro y bastaba solo eso para hacerme perder la cordura.

El día avanzaba tan lento, lo único que quería era que llegara pronto el final de la jornada para ir a verla y pasar, quizás, la mejor tarde de mi vida.  
Pero como ya saben, esto trata sobre la peor semana de mi vida, y este día no sería la excepción.

— ¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo?

— Las sobras de ayer...

— Te lo cambio

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte curioso

— Porque yo también traje las sobras de ayer y quiero algo diferente

Me encogí de hombros — como quieras

— ¿Yamato?

— ¿Qué quieres, Takato?

— Recuerdas que el sábado próximo estoy de cumpleaños ¿no?

— Claro que no lo olvidé, pero queda más de una semana ¿qué con eso?

— Pues mi tío cerrará su bar por esa noche para poder celebrar allí con mis amigos y me gustaría tener una banda en vivo ¿te animas?

— ¿Quieres que mi banda y yo toquemos? — sonreí

— Claro, idiota. No conozco a ninguna más y pues, tu música... es agradable

— ¿Agradable? — lo miré con molestia — Pensé que era porque realmente éramos buenos

— Pues, si, lo son pero vamos Matt, apenas están comenzando. En todo caso, sería una buena oportunidad ¿no crees?

— Como sea, le diré a los muchachos, en el próximo periodo tenemos hora libre

Y así llegó el periodo. Nuestra banda se había formado hace solo un par de meses con algunos muchachos del club de música, ya habíamos compuesto algunas melodías propias pero nuestras mayores interpretaciones eran _covers_ de otras bandas populares.

— ¿Y qué me dicen?

— ¡Sería una buena oportunidad para hacernos conocidos! — dijo el tecladista, Henry

— No estamos preparados, Yamato — respondió el bajista, Kouji

— Hermano, Henry tiene razón, además solo necesitaremos algunos días de ensayo y un buen repertorio musical — comentó el muchacho que tocaba la guitarra electroacústica, Koichi

— Ya conocemos varias canciones además de las que ha escrito Yamato ¡Será todo un desafío! Intentémoslo muchachos — finalmente agregó el baterista, Ryo.

— Ok entonces... ¡Lo intentaremos! — Agregué — Debemos realizar una lista con las posibles canciones a tocar para dar un buen espectáculo, después de todo, Takato invitó a media escuela a su cumpleaños

Y así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde, tan entusiasmado por nuestro primer concierto, tan emocionado por al fin tener una presentación, que no me di cuenta de cómo las horas pasaban...

— ¡Las siete menos diez! — Grité con desesperación cuando caí en cuenta

La había fregado, la hora de salida de la preparatoria era a las cinco y ya me había pasado en casi dos horas... Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo terrible fue cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida... Ahora sí mataría a Taichi, era una promesa, aunque no fue su culpa directamente, pero él estaba en el equipo de fútbol, así que en parte, sí, era su culpa... Solo sentí como ese balón rebotaba contra mi rostro, dejándome un ojo morado y me tumbaba en el piso.

No me importó, me paré con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y caminé a paso rápido hacia mi edificio, no... Hacia el departamento de ella.  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta como ese golpe me había dejado el rostro.

Intenté recuperar el aire antes de tocar la puerta, en parte me sentía avergonzado por la tardanza, quizás Mimí estuvo esperándome toda la tarde, comencé a sentirme horrible.

— ¿Yama-kun? — Dijo con esa dulce voz abriendo la puerta — ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿QUÉ? Ella lo había olvidado por completo, creo que hasta pude escuchar como mi corazón se trizaba.

— Quedamos en que vendría después de la escuela por lo del trabajo...

— ¡Cierto! Lo olvidé por completo — dijo con pena — ¿Te importaría si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy un poco ocupada

Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto... Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor para ver si no había cámaras ocultas o algo así, porque esto me comenzó a fatigar...

— Como sea — me di la vuelta para marcharme pero su pequeña mano me detuvo

— Yama-kun — agachó la mirada — No te enfades conmigo, por favor

No pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se estremecía, ella era tan dulce que me volvía loco y alejaba todo rastro de prudencia de mí.

— No estoy enfadado, no te preocupes — sonreí

— Me alegro Yama-kun — volvió a sonreírme — Mi madre está muy enferma y necesita de toda mi atención pero ¡prometo no fallarte mañana!

— No te preocupes — puse mi mano en su hombro — puedo esperarte

Claro, lo había hecho toda la vida, podía esperar un día más... Me sentí patético... Enamoradamente patético.

Se paró en la punta de sus pies y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me miró al rostro, se veía tan linda tan... ¿!asustada!?

— ¡Yamato! — me gritó en el rostro

— ¡Qué! — respondí con temor

— ¡Tu ojo!

— ¿Qué tiene mi ojo?

— No puedo creer lo distraída que soy y no lo noté cuando abrí la puerta, demonios Yama ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

— Mimí, no estoy entendiéndote...

Tomó mi mano y me obligó a entrar en su departamento, no entendía nada, pero si ella tenía tomada mi mano no podía ser algo malo, mi corazón se detenía, hasta que tuve un espejo frente a mí.

— Que dem... — intenté decir mientras observaba mi rostro, mi ojo estaba jodidamente morado e hinchado, y por estar preocupado de no llegar tarde no lo había notado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Intenté hacer memoria, hasta que recordé el último momento antes de salir de la preparatoria.

— Un balón desviado...

— ¿Te duele mucho? — acarició mi rostro

Comencé a ponerme nervioso por la cercanía, por el tacto, por la ternura que ella emanaba. No pude evitar que mi rostro se sonrojara y mi respiración se acortara.

— Un poco — me quejé cuando ella pasó su dedo índice por mi párpado hinchado.

— Perdón — se lamentó — espérame aquí

Caminó en dirección a la cocina y trajo en sus manos una bolsa con hielos. Se paró una vez más en la punta de sus pies y la acercó a mi rostro.

— Yama... — me miró con tristeza — tu rostro se desfiguró

Abrí los ojos lo más que el dolor me lo permitió ¿Ella realmente no tenía sutileza para hablar?

— ¿Qué? — pregunté desconcertado

— Perdón — se sonrojó — no quise sonar así... No es que de verdad se haya desfigurado digo — comenzó a tartamudear — es que... tu ojo... y se hinchó... pero... no dejas de ser guapo

¿Eh? Ella... ¿Ella me encuentra...guapo? Juré sentir campanas sonando y ver ángeles bajando del cielo mientras me flechaban en el corazón.

— Tranquila, con esto — señalé la bolsa con hielos — desaparecerá la hinchazón, gracias Mimí-san

La verdad, es que no sé cómo logré sonar tan tranquilo si por dentro mis sentidos estaban alborotados.

— ¡Mimí! — se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones

— Lo lamento Yama-kun, debo atender a mi mamá

— No te preocupes, yo ya me iba... gracias por... por esto — sonreí

— Me gusta verte sonreír

Me acompañó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? Perdón por la molestia de hacerte venir hasta aquí

— Créeme que no es ninguna molestia visitar el departamento junto al mío

— Cierto, que torpe soy — se sonrojó... ¿Otra vez?

— Nos vemos mañana, Mimí — hice un gesto con la mano de despedida

— Adiós, Yama-kun — se apoyó en el borde de la puerta mientras me miraba caminar hacia, literalmente, la casa de al lado.

Antes de entrar la miré una vez más, ella seguía allí, como si esperara a que yo entrara a mi departamento para volver al de ella, se veía tan linda, radiante, me miraba como... podía hasta jurar que me miraba de la misma manera como yo lo hacía con ella... Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Mimí ya me estaba haciendo alucinar con ella.


	4. Día cuatro

Día cuatro.

Esta vez, la alarma no me despertó. Me extrañó que alguien me enviara un texto a esa hora.

 _"Yama-kun, hoy tampoco asistiré a la escuela,  
me temo que mi mamá me contagió de su  
resfriado y no me siento muy bien. Pero no te preocupes  
por la tarde iré a visitarte para que al fin podamos  
comenzar.  
Me imagino que te estás preguntando como tengo tu número…  
Taichi me lo envió ayer por la noche, no entendí para qué,  
pero agradezco que lo haya hecho. Lamento la hora, es que  
no he podido conciliar el sueño aún._

 _Mimí"_

Sentía como el corazón se me salía del pecho, no me importó que fueran casi las 4 de la madrugada si era ella quien me mensajeaba.  
Lamentablemente luego de eso no pude volver a dormir.

Me quedé durante las siguientes dos horas mirando el techo de mi habitación como un idiota, esa tonta sonrisa ya no se me borraría hasta el final del día, o hasta que la viera.

Esperé a que el despertador sonara para entrar al baño.  
El tiempo hoy estaba a mi favor, sentía que nada podía ir mal.

Una vez que estuve listo para la escuela, me detuve frente al departamento de la castaña, dudé en tocar pero lo hice de todos modos.

Un intento. Dos. Tres. Me di la vuelta al no recibir respuesta alguna.  
Sentí como suavemente se abría la puerta a mis espaldas, seguido de una débil voz.

— ¿Yamato?

— ¿Mimí?

Me di la vuelta para mirarla, estaba… fatal.  
Su piel pálida, un par de bolsas bajo sus ojos, una adorable pijama de ositos, y una manta que la cubría desde la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas…

— Que dulce — intentó sonreír — Me siento terrible

— ¿Y tu madre como sigue?

— Se fue ayer por la noche donde mis abuelos, dijo que allí se sentiría mejor — comenzó a toser

— ¿Y tu padre?

— Trabajando. Me dejó algo de comida y algunos medicamentos pero no podía faltar el día de hoy

— Entonces… ¿Estás sola?

Afirmó débilmente con la cabeza.

Sabía que de una u otra forma lo que se pasaba en ese momento por mi cabeza no era lo adecuado. Busqué mil razones para creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no hallé ninguna. Todos mis sentidos estaban apagados, esta vez mi lengua estaba conectada directamente a mi cerebro.

— Me quedaré a cuidarte — limité a decir

¿En qué mundo eso era correcto? En el mío no, por supuesto. No teníamos tanta confianza como para pasar todo un día juntos, la verdad es que si no fuera por el bendito proyecto ella aún no sabría de mi existencia.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la escuchó.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Gracias Yama-kun, eres muy lindo conmigo

Otro intento fallido por sonreír. Su voz dulce, su mirada llena de luz, su hermosa sonrisa, no estaban. No quiero decir que cambié lo que pensaba de ella, claro que no, para mí seguía siendo la hermosa castaña de la que llevaba años enamorado. Solo que la gripe no estaba a su favor, sin embargo seguía encontrándola adorable, sobre todo con esa pijama infantil.

Se dio la vuelta y la seguí.

— ¿No te regañarán por faltar a la escuela?

— Claro que no, hoy no había nada importante además

Mentí, en el segundo periodo el maestro haría un examen, pero ya buscaría alguna excusa para que me deje rendirlo.

Comenzó a toser y a sollozar, realmente se sentía mal. La Mimí que todos conocían era bastante eufórica y activa, la que tenía ahora frente a mí parecía zombie.

— Ve a acosarte — le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta — te prepararé algo de sopa para que te sientas mejor

Se limitaba a hablar. Solo se aferró más aun a su manta y se fue a su habitación.  
Suspiré. ¿Qué haría el resto del día allí? No sabía si sentirme afortunado o el idiota más grande del mundo.  
Incluso se me pasó una imagen por la cabeza de Mimí diciéndome que después de todo lo que había hecho por ella me consideraba su _mejor amigo._ No, ese sería el punto donde detonaría toda mi mala suerte.  
Si seguía atormentando mi cabeza, de seguro volvería a meter la pata. Lo mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad que estaba teniendo, de cuidar a mí castaña.

Busqué en la cocina algunas verduras para prepararle una sopa para su resfriado.  
Tardé menos de una hora, pero me había quedado increíble.  
Ese era uno de los grandes beneficios de que mi padre jamás esté en casa. Era yo como una ama de llaves, podía hacer cualquier trabajo dentro de casa, incluso cocinaba bastante bien.  
Sería una gran ayuda para ella.

Serví un poco en un pocillo, y crucé el pasillo principal buscando su habitación. Para mi suerte, nuestros departamentos eran iguales, así que no tardaría mucho en encontrarla. La ubicación de su habitación era la misma que la mía.

Entré suavemente tratando de no molestarla. Para mi sorpresa, estaba dormida.  
Se veía tan tranquila, tan dulce, tan hermosa.  
Dejé la bandeja en una pequeña mesa junto a su cama y solo la contemplé.

Como su respiración era suave, y hacía que su pecho bajara y subiera lentamente. Como su cabello se enredaba entre una de sus manos, mientras que el resto estaba repartido sobre la almohada. Como arrugaba la nariz cada vez que tocía. Como sus labios estaban dulcemente separados, listos para que yo me acercara y posara los míos sobre los de ella.

Me agaché frente a su cama, acerqué mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, y el idiota de Taichi tenía que siempre arruinar mis momentos.

El jodido teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertándola y desesperándome.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dije bajando la voz

— _¿Dónde estás, Yamato? Las clases están por comenzar_

— No iré a la escuela hoy

— ¿ _Pasó algo? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

— ¿Yama? — interrumpió la castaña abriendo débilmente los ojos

Sentí como mi rostro estaba ferviente, al seguir aun en esta estúpida posición agachado frente a ella mirándola mientras hablaba con Taichi.

— _¿Matt? ¿Ishida con quién estás? ¿!Esa es la voz de Tachikawa!?_

Sonreí como un imbécil mientras cortaba la llamada con Taichi y buscaba una excusa para decirle mi razón de estar tan cerca de ella.

— Creo que tengo fiebre — me dijo

La miré confundido mientras puse mi mano en su frente, era verdad, estaba ardiendo.

— Traje tu sopa, intenta comer algo ¿sí? — afirmó con su cabeza mientras se incorporaba — ¿Dónde tienes un botiquín de emergencias?

— En el baño

Me levanté a buscar el botiquín mientras ella comía lo que yo había cocinado para ella.

Volví con algo de medicina, un poco de agua, un termómetro, y una toalla fría. Si no la conquistaba con esto de estar atendiéndola, me rendiría fácilmente.

Mientras la miraba comer, comencé a pensar sobre eso de conquistarla… Realmente no la conocía. No sabía cómo conquistarla, no sabía que cosas le gustaban, que cosas no, cuantas veces se había enamorado, cuantos besos había dado en su vida, como le gustaba que la conquistaran, que detalles eran significativos para ella… Me di cuenta que haberla observado tantos años, no me hacía conocerla realmente. Sentí un poco de decepción en mí y suspiré. Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo con su voz haciendo ruido en mi interior y erizándome la piel.  
Quizás no la conocía, pero eso no significaba que no me sintiera enamorado de su sencillez.

— ¿En qué piensas? Te veo distraído

— Nada en especial — sonreí

— Espero que no hayas tenido que hacer algo importante el día de hoy y que por mi culpa estés obligado a quedarte aquí solo porque no se cuidarme sola — me dijo con tristeza

— ¡Cla-claro que no! — me sonrojé — lo hago porque… porque quiero

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, me preocupé al verte así

— Gracias, Yama-kun — dejó el plato a un lado mientras volvía a recostarse — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro — me acerqué a ella para poner la toalla en su frente y así bajar la fiebre.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

No podía decirle _"porque estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi"_ No, la asustaría. No sabía qué diablos inventar.

— Por… porque somos… tu y yo… digo… yo — comencé a ponerme nervioso

Me seguía mirando, esperando mi respuesta.

— Digo… porque eres muy débil

¿Qué? ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Soy el imbécil más grande de la tierra.

Me miró extrañada — ¿Débil?

— Digo — intenté arreglar la situación — Eres pequeña y distraída, eres frágil y dulce, de vez en cuando eres torpe así que siento que debo cuidarte

— ¿Qué?

Una vez más mi cerebro no procesaba las palabras que escupía sin parar…

— ¡No! No digo… no me escuches yo…

— La verdad — me interrumpió — si lo soy, eres la primera persona que me dice, Yama-kun… Muchas personas hablan de mí por lo que ven por fuera, pero yo no soy un envase, yo soy… la esencia que llevo dentro — sonrió

Nunca la había escuchado hablar así, con tanta profundidad. Mimí Tachikawa podía ser todo lo que dije anteriormente, pero también era hermosa, delicada, femenina, divertida, inteligente y ahora… ahora me daba cuenta que también era muy sentimental.

— Vaya…

— ¿Qué? — se sonrojó

— Nunca te había escuchado hablar así

— Solo lo hago cuando alguien me da confianza, con el resto de las personas no me interesa mostrarme como soy por dentro, espero a que me conozcan por sus propios medios

— ¿Te doy confianza?

— Mucha — sonrió

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama, para volver a dormirse.

Dejé que descansara tranquilamente, mientras me fui a la sala de estar a ver algo de televisión. No me di cuenta en que momento fui yo el que se durmió también.

¿Cuántas horas dormí? Ni siquiera lo noté. Solo sentía un pequeño bulto apoyado en mi brazo izquierdo.  
Me quejé un poco antes de abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con una cabellera castaña sobre mi hombro. Dejé de respirar, literalmente. Mimí estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

Intenté acomodarme para no despertarla, pero como ya bien saben, a mi nada me resulta bien.  
Me moví más de lo planeado haciendo que ella se despertara.

— mmm — se quejó adormilada — ¿Qué hora es?

Busqué nervioso algún reloj en la sala de estar. Di con uno sobre la televisión.

— Las 3 de la tarde

Bostezó — Aún es temprano

Quería preguntarle que hacía allí pero no encontraba las palabras para decirlo sin sonar nervioso.

— Desperté por un vaso de agua, y te vi durmiendo — comenzó a decir, como si me hubiera leído la mente — te veías tan cómodo que quise hacerte compañía. No estas enfadado ¿o si?

— Cla-claro que no

Volvió a acomodarse en mi brazo, eso ya me estaba matando.

— Yama — se quejó — siento que voy a…

Sí… lo que se imaginan.  
Diez minutos después me encontraba sin camiseta sentado sobre el sofá porque Mimí me había vomitado encima.

Me miraba desde el sofá de al frente, arrepentida, como si yo la hubiese regañado por algo así, al contrario, me sentía un idiota perdonándole todo.

— No me mires así — esquivé mi mirada sonrojado

— Es que yo… arruiné tu camisa y — comenzó a sollozar — ahora tienes frío

— No tengo frío

— ¡Pero está sucia! — siguió sollozando

Me encogí de hombros — dentro de un rato estará limpia

— ¡Soy tan torpe!

— Estás enferma

— ¡Ahora así jamás te fijarás en mí!

— Claro que… ¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado mal? Ella… ¿Ella dijo que yo jamás me fijaría en ella? Por qué diablos me dijo algo así. No pude seguir hablando, solo la miraba, sorprendido.

Se levantó del sofá, y caminó en mi dirección ¿Estaba alucinando? No, no era yo el que tenía fiebre… Era ella… ella era la que había comenzado a alucinar, porque segundos después de levantarse, la vi desfallecerse y caer desmayada.  
Suerte tuve de tener buenos reflejos y poder sujetarla antes de que se golpeara con algo. Pero aun así, seguía nervioso, necesitaba aclarar lo que la castaña me dijo.

7 P.m. Durmió toda la jodida tarde mientras yo moría por dentro. La ansiedad me estaba comiendo, los nervios me tenían de locos. ¿Ella se había fijado en mí? ¿O solamente quería que yo me fijase en ella? Me estaba torturando la mente…

Seguí los siguientes diez minutos mirándola como lo había hecho desde que se desmayó y la llevé a su habitación.  
Suavemente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Tenía un mejor aspecto.

— ¿Aún sigues aquí? — me sonrió mientras se incorporaba en la cama

— No podía dejarte sola

— Gracias por cuidarme, Yama-kun… Si gustas puedes volver a tu casa, mi padre llegará dentro de un rato y ya me siento mejor

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí — sonrió

Era verdad, su piel había recuperado su tono normal, ya no se veía cansada, y volvía a sonreírme con esa dulzura que me encantaba.

— Está bien — sonrió — dejé un poco más de sopa en la cocina por si tienes hambre

— Gracias

Me levanté del sofá, pero no podía irme de allí sin aclarar lo sucedido anteriormente.  
Me acerqué a su cama, con la excusa de poner mi mano sobre su frente para ver si la fiebre se había ido por completo. Me sonrió, nerviosa quizás. Suspiré y dejé que las palabras fluyeran.

— Mimí… lo que me dijiste hace un rato ¿A que te referías? — dije tímido

— ¿Hace un rato? ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando estábamos en la sala de estar…

— ¿Qué hablamos?

¿Era una broma? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — comenzó a desesperarme

Se encogió de hombros — No

— Luego de que me vomitaras, tu dijiste que…

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — gritó en mi cara

— Que luego de que me vomitaras…

— ¡¿Te vomité encima?! ¡Yamato dime que es una broma!

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— La fiebre estaba altísima me sentía fatal cuando dormía no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó hoy — sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse

Suspiré — Olvídalo, me alegro que ya te sientas mejor

Me levanté, agobiado, pero otra vez, su suave mano sujetaba la mía, impidiéndome avanzar

— Yama… Lamento no acordarme de lo que te dije, realmente estaba muy enferma

— Olvídalo Mimí, no era nada importante

— ¡Claro que sí lo era!

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— ¿Nunca has oído de que las personas que deliran en fiebre siempre dicen la verdad?

La miré extrañado — ¿Esos no son los borrachos?

Se sonrojó — Quizás… Pero… ¡Pero yo nunca miento! Y menos lo haría en ese estado… solo que… — agachó la mirada — no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo lo que te dije… pero estoy segura que no es mentira…

Sonreí — Está bien, descansa

Me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque ahora tenía la estúpida esperanza de que ella podría llegar a fijarse en mí.


	5. Día cinco

Día cinco

Pasé una de las peores noches de mi vida, no estoy seguro si era por el arduo día que tuve por cuidar a Mimí, o porque pasar toda la tarde en aquel departamento había hecho que también tomara un resfriado. De todas formas me fui a la escuela, aunque lucía fatal.

— Eres horrible, Matt — dijo Taichi sentándose a mi lado

— Ni me lo recuerdes — dije con mi voz gastada

De verdad, tenía un aspecto horrible. Si mi piel ya era pálida, estaba seguro que ahora podía ver a través de ella. Mi cabello desalineado, dos enormes bolsas bajo mis ojos, incluso podría jurar que me veía hasta más delgado.

— ¿Pasó algo ayer? Te ves cansado

— Creo que me contagié en la casa de Tachikawa… Ayer estuvo muy enferma

— ¿Y su enfermero sexy fue a cuidarla? — dijo con picardía

— Tsk… No me siento de ánimo como para tus bromas…

— ¿Y tienes ánimo para eso?

Apuntó hacia la entrada del salón, y allí estaba ella, con esa naturalidad que la caracterizaba, se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior, estaba radiante, hermosa… Quizás cual fue mi reacción cuando la vi, que ella se acercó asustada hacia mi lugar.

— ¿Yamato? — Dijo en un hilo de voz — ¿Podemos hablar?

La miré confundido, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro

— ¿Pasó algo?

Afirmó con la cabeza

— Te esperaré en la azotea, en el receso largo

No me dio tiempo para responder cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y volvía a su lugar.

La mañana se me hizo eterna, y cada vez me sentía peor, no sabía si por el resfrío o por las mil posibilidades que venían a mi mente de lo que quería hablar Mimí.

— Quizás te dirá que en verdad es hombre — rio Yagami

— Calla, Taichi… ¿No vez que Matt ya tiene suficiente con esa cara tan fea que tiene como para que le traigas más problemas?

— Chicos… — interrumpí — ustedes de verdad no ayudan mucho…

Ambos me sonrieron.

— Intentamos subirte el ánimo, _Yama-kun_ — remarcó esa última frase — No creo que sea tan malo lo que tiene que decirte

— Si, Matt, y si ese fuera el caso, sabes que aquí estaremos

Suspiré, mientras escuchaba como sonaba la campana anunciando el término de esa clase, y el inicio del receso largo. Sentí como el nudo en mi estómago era cada vez más fuerte.  
La vi levantarse de su lugar, sin antes mirarme, con tristeza, quizás, no pude interpretar bien su rostro. Salió del salón, acto seguido, la seguí.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, su cabello se mecía dulcemente.

— ¿Mimí? — al momento que escuchó mi voz, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí

— Yamato…No quiero que volvamos a hablar… — dijo con determinación

Les había dicho que esto trataba sobre la peor semana de mi vida ¿no? Pues aún quedaban tres largos y tortuosos días para que todo esto acabe…

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunté confundido

— Lo que oíste, no quiero que volvamos a hablar

Como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón, dejé de respirar, sentí presión en mi pecho, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¿Yo también estaba delirando por la fiebre? No, porque yo no la tenía…  
Como nunca lo había hecho, tomé valor, y la enfrenté… Esto no lo iba a dejar así, no ahora que sentía como me había acercado a ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Tachikawa? ¿Te hice algo?

— No, no — negó agitando sus manos frente a mí — tú no eres el problema, tú no has hecho nada mal

Su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, como si la fortaleza con la que me enfrentó a un principio fuera simple pantalla y se estuviera mostrando como realmente se sentía, débil.

— ¿Entonces? Pensé que… que nos llevábamos bien…

Aunque no lo quisiera, el tono de mi voz estaba cargado de decepción.

— Yama… Yo… No quiero hacerte daño…

Esquivó su mirada de mí.

— ¿Daño? ¿Por qué me harías daño?

Volvió a levantar su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cristalizándose.

— ¡Porque soy muy torpe! Yamato lo único que hago bien es lastimar a la gente… No es porque quiera, es porque soy una distracción para todos, nada me sale bien y a la larga, las personas a mí alrededor se contagian de mi torpeza y me culpan de sus problemas…

¿Esa era la verdadera Mimí? ¿Una niña insegura, llena de arrepentimientos y máscaras? ¿Dónde estaba la castaña alegre y segura que observé durante años? La que yo juraba que se rodeaba de amigos…

— No te estoy entendiendo bien… Dices que si sigues hablando conmigo ¿A la larga seré tan torpe como tú?

Solté una carcajada involuntaria, provocando que ella me mirara con tristeza.

— ¡Sí! Yamato… — Suspiró — Yo no soy como aparento… No soy tan alegre, ni optimista, tampoco me llevo todo el día con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no le agrado a la mayoría de la gente, soy distraída, torpe, me equivoco con facilidad, soy egoísta, egocéntrica, pienso que todos pueden ser felices y aceptar las decisiones que tomo, pero a la larga, estoy decidiendo sobre la vida de los demás, y terminan por darme la espalda…

La escuchaba con atención, estaba seria, podía jurar que en cualquier momento su fortaleza se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar.

— ¿Por qué crees que me harías daño? — interrumpí

Tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó con dificultad — ¿Cuántos días llevamos intentando hacer el proyecto? — Me miró — ¿Y cuánto hemos avanzado?

— ¿Nada?

— ¡Ves! Por mi culpa, porque siempre me pasa algo, aunque no quiera… Y eso te está perjudicando, no quiero que llegue el día de la entrega del proyecto y aún no podamos organizar bien nuestra parte… No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas… Ayer incluso faltaste a la escuela para cuidarme a mí…

Sonreí de medio lado, con mi rostro lleno de cinismo.

— Vaya… sí que eres egocéntrica, Tachikawa — ahora sí, era un idiota, ella estaba a punto de llorar — Piensas que todo es por tu culpa pero, ¿me has preguntado si todo eso lo hice porque tú lo querías?

— ¿Qué dices?

— Todos tenemos problemas, Mimí, si no hemos tenido tiempo es porque hay cosas más importantes, yo también podría ser más independiente y comenzar para no preocuparte, pero he dependido todos estos días de ti… Yo fui quien quiso faltar para cuidarte, porque me preocupé por ti ¿Eso es ser egoísta? ¿Pensar en el bien de los demás aunque eso implique imponer tus propias decisiones? Entonces, sí, yo también lo soy…

— Yamato… — mordió su labio inferior

Suspiré y suavicé mi voz — Si la gente te ha dado la espalda porque intentas hacer cosas por ellos, créeme, que ellos son los torpes, por no valorar la dedicación que pones a ellos, no tienes que buscar excusas y creer que la culpa es tuya… Sí, eres distraída, torpe, y todo eso, pero eres alegre, optimista, agradable… Si no te aceptan como eres, no valen la pena. La gente no puede esperar que les resuelvas la vida…

Suspiró mientras agachaba su mirada — Nunca antes se habían preocupado tanto por mí, y creo que me asusté — levantó su rostro — No quería que alguien tan especial como tú sufriera por mi culpa

Sonreí — He pasado cosas peores, una compañera de proyecto torpe no es ningún desafío para mí…

Claro que no, mi vida es una constante nube negra que me persigue… Esa _compañera de proyecto torpe_ es la luz que se cuela entre la tormenta…

— ¿Entonces puedo retirar lo dicho? — Se sonrojó — No quiero dejar de hablar contigo, Yama-kun

Y esa luz que se colaba en mi triste vida, cada vez abarcaba más espacio dentro de mí. Aunque ella aún no se diera cuenta

— De todos modos no podrías hacerlo, necesitamos comenzar el proyecto — sonreí

— Me gusta verte sonreír, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo

Ella tenía la manera perfecta de cambiar mi ánimo en cuestión de segundos.

El receso terminó y volvimos al salón, la cara de Taichi y Takato era impresionante, ninguno de los dos creía la conversación que tuve con la chica que me robaba el sueño, mucho menos la determinación que tuve para enfrentarla, si hubiera sido otra persona, me hubiera dado igual que no quieran hablarme, pero ella… era ella.

— Veo que tu suerte está cambiando, Romeo — sonrió Takato

— Más bien Yamato es Julieta, es toda una nena — rompió en risa

Pero ya no me importaba, ni las bromas de Taichi, ni la compasión de Takato, nada, había tenido la mejor conversación de mi vida con la chica que llevo enamorado por años.  
Pero como esto habla de mi peor semana nada podía ser perfecto, en mi vida no.

El último periodo fue la clase de deportes, por lo que el maestro me pidió que guardara los balones de basketball en el armario.  
Nunca entenderé porque el universo se confabulaba en torturarme, era increíble lo cruel que podía ser la vida conmigo.

El corazón me dolía. En todos los años que llevaba enamorado de Mimí, jamás había sentido tanto dolor de verla como aquel momento, nunca me había sentido decepcionado de ella, para mí, todo lo que hacía era perfecto, creía que era capaz de perdonarle todo, excepto ver aquello.  
Quizás fue mi culpa, por entrometerme en donde no debería, pero tampoco podía hacer vista ciega cuando a la chica que amo le estaba declarando sus sentimientos uno de mis propios amigos.

Conocí a Kouji en la primaria, él y su hermano Koichi eran inseparables, a pesar de tener personalidades tan contrarias… Kouji era más parecido a mí.  
Al ser tan similares, ninguno hablaba mucho, pero con la música nos comprendíamos a la perfección, llegué a conocerlo y lo consideré un gran amigo, no al nivel de Taichi o Takato, pero sí le di mi confianza… La misma confianza que me estaba fallando en aquel momento.

No podía venirme con la excusa de que no sabía que yo la amaba, si la mayoría de mis canciones eran para ellas, y eso, Kouji era el único que lo sabía.  
Mucho menos podría decirme que se enamoró de la misma mujer, él no estaba interesado en esas cosas, la música era su única prioridad…

Sentí la decepción más grande de mi estúpida vida escolar, y creo que lo hice notar cuando dejé caer los balones, mientras miraba impactado la escena.  
Claro, últimamente ya no puedo pasar desapercibido como me gustaría, mucho menos si uno de los balones diera con las piernas de Mimí y la obligara a voltearse.

— ¡Yamato! — dijo Mimí, sorprendida, mientras que con ambas manos cubría su boca

La expresión que tenía Kouji era indescriptible, creo que últimamente yo no podía leer bien el rostro de los demás.

— Ishida yo… — intentó acercarse a mí, pero retrocedí un par de pasos

— No se molesten — negué con una de mis manos — yo recogeré esto y los dejaré solos

En un silencio sepulcral volví a guardar los balones en la bolsa, evitando mirar a ninguno de los dos, tampoco fue que hicieran mucho por hablar conmigo, seguían allí, parados, mirándome como guardaba torpemente los balones.

Siempre había intentado ser una persona discreta, que no destacara mucho ni se hiciera notar, centrarme en mi música y en mis amigos, y así pasar mi vida escolar, pero sentía que últimamente llamaba más la atención de lo que quería, y con eso, más problemas crecían.  
El amor que sentía por Mimí crecía conforme a los años, pero yo siempre la amé desde las sombras, y no tenía intenciones tampoco de que ella se enterase.  
Claro, los últimos días todo en mi vida había cambiado, ella me notó, y me acerqué, la conocí, y me enamoré aún más… Y eso me lastimaba, no era su torpeza lo que lo hacía, era amarla tanto, que dolía. No creí que el amor fuera a sentirse así. Siempre me sentí conforme de que podía estar enamorado de ella sin que lo supiera, porque eso no traía problemas, pero ahora, toda mi vida era un problema.

Llegué a mi casa, agradecía que no hubiera nadie. No era una persona agresiva, pero si era impulsivo. Tiré mi móvil contra una de las paredes, provocando que este se rompiera. No me importaba, la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie… Mi amigo… la chica que amaba… ya no me importaba… Ni siquiera fui capaz de tomar mi guitarra y botar la frustración, solo me limité a patear un par de muebles, y recostarme boca abajo en el sofá.

Creo que lloré mientras dormía, porque sentía las mejillas húmedas, pero fue inconsciente, igual que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida.  
La puerta sonaba, ni siquiera me preocupé del deplorable aspecto que tenía.  
Abrí la puerta con desgano, y la persona que menos quería ver, o quizás más quería ver, estaba frente a mí.

— Yamato… — Sus orbes no estaban clavados en mí, como siempre lo hacía. No tenía esa sonrisa cada vez que la veía… Incluso podría decir que estuvo llorando, porque su voz estaba quebrada

Me limité a responderle y me hice a un lado para que entrara a mi departamento, caminé a mi habitación y puse un montón de libros frente a ella, listo para comenzar con el proyecto.  
Me miró sorprendida, como si no fueran esas las intenciones que la llevaron allí.

Comenzamos a trabajar en silencio, tomó uno de los libros, pero ninguno de los dos leía, ni siquiera daba vuelta las páginas.

— Yamato yo…

Ni siquiera quería mirarla ¿Qué era lo que me decepcionaba de ella y me tenía tan molesto? ¿El hecho de que aceptara los sentimientos de otro y no los míos, siendo que yo jamás he tenido el valor de hacerlo? ¿O que haya venido hasta acá, con quizás que excusa?

Suspiré y cerré el libro — No te molestes en decir algo, yo fui quién los interrumpió, lo lamento

— ¡Basta! — Me gritó mientras se levantaba del sofá — ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

— ¿Para qué me vas a explicar? Mimí, nosotros solo somos compañeros de proyecto, no te molestes…

Y como si no pudiera evitarlo, se largó a llorar, y allí yo me sentí fatal.

— Lo siento… No quise hablarte así… yo… yo si me preocupo por ti pero, de verdad no quería interrumpir su momento…

— ¿Momento? ¿De qué hablas, Yamato? — sollozaba

— Kouji… ¿Aceptaste sus sentimientos? Es un gran chico

— ¿Sentimientos? Yamato… Kouji no me ha hablado ni de sentimientos ni de nada de ese estilo

— ¿Qué?

PREMIO PARA EL IDIOTA NÚMERO UNO DEL AÑO: ISHIDA YAMATO.

Sollozó un poco más antes de seguir — Los padres de Kouji y Koichi son amigos de los míos desde hace años, me lo encontré cuando la maestra me envió a guardar unas cosas en la bodega, y me dijo que llevaba horas buscándome porque debía entregarle un sobre con dinero a mi padre, de parte de su padre…

No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Me había comportado como un imbécil… Pero de todas formas, las situación era confusa… ¿Por qué ella lloraba? ¿Por qué yo me enojé con ella? En cierto punto, yo tenía razón, solo nos habíamos acercado porque debíamos hacer un proyecto de clase juntos, pero… Ella se había abierto conmigo, la conocía mejor, confiaba en mí… Sin embargo, ella era indiferente a mis sentimientos, estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando me viste allí?

— Porque… — limpió sus lágrimas, pero aún no me miraba — No quiero que pienses que me interesa alguien más

— ¿Alguien más? — me confundía cada momento más y más

Y me confundí aún más cuando se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suavemente en los labios, fue un beso tan corto como un suspiro.

— No sé qué me pasa, Yamato, ni porque acabo de hacer esto — comenzó a sonrojarse — Pero siento que debía hacerlo… Desde que te conocí estos días, todo ha sido… diferente

Y yo no podía hablar, ahora mucho menos podía reaccionar ¿Me había besado? ¿ELLA ME HABÍA BESADO? ¿Fue mi imaginación o un mero reflejo? Demonios, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Debo volver a mi casa, es tarde pero… hablamos mañana

Se levantó rápidamente y salió de mi departamento, y yo seguía allí, inmóvil, creo incluso que olvidé como respirar, pero… Ella me había besado, y si mal no entendí, ella estaba comenzando a interesarse en mí.


	6. Día seis

Día seis

Aún no comenzábamos el maldito proyecto.

Era sábado por la tarde. La escuela ya se había acabado, me encontraba de camino a mi casa sin ninguna noticia de Mimí. Ni siquiera respondió mi mensaje para saber cómo se encontraba. Ni siquiera me dio alguna explicación después que me besó el día anterior. La confusión me estaba comiendo la cabeza.

El día se había vuelto eterno. Ni decir el castigo que me dieron por ausentarme el día anterior. Tuve que decir que estaba con indigestión y no podía salir del baño como para avisar que no asistiría a la escuela. Supongo que me creyeron porque la semana siguiente debía rendir el examen.

— ¡Yamato! — Escuché a mis espaldas como alguien se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a la persona que menos quería ver, últimamente Taichi se había vuelto una molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Como que qué quiero! — Me abrazó por los hombros — ¿Salimos esta noche?

— ¿Es una cita?

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza — Serás idiota… Vamos con Takato y los muchachos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Orimoto ¡dicen que será un desmadre!

— No tengo ganas

— ¡Distráete un poco! Desde que has estado rayado esta semana con Tachikawa no te reconozco

Suspiré — Quiero dormir…

— Un rato… te prometo que la pasarás de maravillas — sonreía

Suspire otra vez — Si me quiero ir no te entrometerás ¿sí?

— Lo prometo — sonreía, odiaba esa sonrisa estúpida

Y allí estaba. Mirando mi móvil constantemente, esperando una respuesta de Mimí que nunca llegó. Alistándome porque Taichi y Takato vendrían por mí en unos minutos.

Como dije varias veces, no me caracterizaba por ser muy sociable, o fiestero, mucho menos popular. Era más bien discreto, solitario y poco conversador. Por lo que tampoco tenía mucha ropa adecuada para esto. Creo que Takeru me vio algo acomplejado, si no, no hubiese venido a ayudarme. Me coloqué solamente unos jeans rasgados color celeste, una camiseta blanca, una chamarra negra y el idiota de mi hermano insistió en colocarme una bandana negra en el cuello. Me sentía afeminadamente horrible.

Al salir de mi departamento, miré un par de segundos la puerta de Tachikawa. Al parecer no había nadie. Miré una última vez mi móvil, y salí de allí. No había tenido noticias de ella en todo el largo día.

— Uh quien es este bombón — dijo Taichi cuando me acercaba a ellos

Rodé los ojos — Vámonos

Caminamos algunas calles hasta llegar a la casa de Orimoto. Era una casa grande, lujosa, en un sector residencial. Al parecer, no fue mala idea venir. Estaba casi toda la escuela, había buena música, comida y algunas cervezas. Sí, se lo que piensan, aún soy menor de edad… Pero una u otra no creo que me hagan daño ¿o sí?

Entramos y nos acercamos a donde habían algunos chicos de nuestra clase. Era extraño, gente con la que nunca había entablado una conversación se acercaba a mí. Se sentía muy bien. Incluso olvidé que no había tenido respuesta de Mimí durante todo el día.

Una cerveza… Dos… Tres… ya comenzaba a marearme. Takato… creo que ya lo habíamos perdido. Había demasiada gente. Taichi coqueteaba con una o cuatro muchachas al mismo tiempo. Me encontraba solo allí, por lo que decidí salir por un poco de aire. Si algo no he confesado aún, es que desde hace unos meses comencé a tomarle el gusto a los cigarrillos. No soy un adicto, pero si he fumado algunos sobre todo cuando necesito relajarme.

Lo encendí, mientras alguien se acercaba a mí.

— Ishida Yamato ¿no?

Me di la vuelta, era Orimoto.

— Sí…

Me sonrió — Es raro verte aquí

La miré extrañado — ¿No deberías estar dentro? Después de todo… es tu fiesta

Negó con la cabeza — Necesitaba un poco de aire — Sacó algo del bolsillo — ¿Tienes con qué encenderlo?

Le ayudé a encender su cigarrillo. Se acercó aún más a mí.

— Eres muy guapo, Yamato

La miré ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?

— Te queda ese estilo, te hace ver atractivo — se acercaba cada vez más a mí, era incómodo, pero me costaba reaccionar, quizás era por las cervezas que llevaba en el cuerpo

Se apegó completamente a mí, comenzó a inclinarse en la punta de sus pies mientras se apoyaba en mis hombros.

Estaba helado, no me movía. No es que quisiera que pasara, estaba sorprendido de su actitud.

Puse mis manos en su cintura para alejarla de mí, pero demasiado tarde, ella me jaló por el cuello y me besó. Me besó y Mimí me vio.

Me alejé de ella rápidamente, el beso fue más corto que el que me dio Tachikawa. Pero alcanzó a verlo, no podía negarlo. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Salió corriendo y yo la seguí. No sabía ni porque lo hacía. Me evitó todo el día para aparecerse en esa fiesta, verme con otra y arrancar.

La vi cruzar la puerta, sin pensarlo salí con ella.

— ¡Mimí! — la tomé del brazo antes de que avanzara más — ¡Mimí que haces aquí!

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se veía preciosa. Llevaba el cabello ondulado, largo, con una cinta en el cabello color negro, un vestido del mismo color y una chamarra de jeans. Era hermosa.

— ¡Suéltame! — cerró los ojos mientras intentaba zafarse de mí

— Mimí ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo? ¿No estabas enferma?

— Quiero irme a casa, Yamato

Sonaba triste, y se veía también. No creo que sea por lo de Orimoto ¿o si?

— Mimí — la tomé de los hombros — ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos desbordaron las lágrimas. Suspiré y la abracé. Caminamos un par de calles hasta llegar a un parque.

— Yamato yo… Lo lamento… no sé ni para que vine… aún me siento enferma

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

Negó con la cabeza — primero hay algo que debo hablar contigo…

Me miró con esos profundos orbes miel, tenía los ojos inchados por llorar, aun se notaban sus ojeras que intentó tapar con maquillaje. Estaba pálida, cansada. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso, la última vez que dijo eso, me dijo que no quería que volviéramos a hablar.

Suspiré y comenzó a hablar — Lamento no haberme comunicado en todo el día contigo, mi móvil se averió y no sabía cómo decírtelo. Ayer cuando volví a mi casa después de haber estado en la tuya me desmayé y tuve que ir al hospital, apenas me dieron de alta esta tarde — iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió — no es nada grave, solo un resfriado mal cuidado — continuó — en fin, cuando me sentí mejor fui a tu casa para que al fin comencemos el proyecto, pero Takeru me dijo que no estabas, que irías a una fiesta, por lo que supuse que estarías aquí, así que vine por ti

La miraba sorprendido ¿Ella me había ido a buscar? Y se puso tan linda ¿Solo por mí?

— Mimí yo… Lo siento, pensé en ir a tu casa pero como no me respondías los mensajes creí que te habías enojado conmigo o te habías arrepentido de…

La miré y sus mejillas estaban quizás más rojas que las mías.

— No — interrumpió — no podría arrepentirme de eso…

Suspiré aliviado

— Pero… — la volví a mirar, ahora se veía triste — tu… estabas… — agachó la mirada — besándote con Orimoto ¿A qué estás jugando?

Sentí como me clavaban una estaca en el corazón. Mimí estaba dolida, y no lo estaba inventando yo, me lo demostraba.

— Mimí yo… — suspiré, otra vez — no te lo puedo negar… después de todo, lo viste

Sollozó.

— Pero no quería hacerlo, ella se me acercó

— Y tú no te negaste…

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una escena de celos? Me gusta…

— ¡No podía! Mimí bebí un par de cervezas en la fiesta, no entendía que estaba pasando, solo sentí que me besó y cuando la alejé te vi y…

— ¿Y…?

— Y me arrepentía de haber estado allí en ese momento…

— Yamato yo… quizás no debiera decirte esto pero… estoy muy confundida. ¿Recuerdas hace unos días cuando te dije que jamás te había visto? Mentí

La miré sorprendido y continuó hablando

— Me fijé en ti el día que llegué a la ciudad, era nueva y nadie me hablaba y tú… tú te acercaste a mí para hacerme compañía durante el almuerzo, ni siquiera me hablaste, pero desde ese día nunca más me sentí sola…

Ni siquiera yo recordaba ese suceso. Era cierto, el día que Mimí llegó a la escuela, la vi sentada sola en el salón. Me senté junto a ella y comí mi almuerzo tranquilo. No puedo creer que lo recordara…

— Luego no volviste a acercarte a mí, creí que quizás te caía mal o solo sentiste lástima por mí. Siempre te observé Yama, pero no quería que lo notaras…

Comencé a ponerme nervioso ¿Esto era un sueño? No… el efecto del alcohol… Esto no podía pasarme a mí… menos en la peor semana de mi vida…

— Mimí no yo… — movía mis manos nervioso — yo también siempre te he observado

Me miró extrañada — Sé que puedo ser torpe, distraída, tonta quizás, pero… pero nunca he dejado de mirarte, Yamato… Sueno hasta psicópata quizás, pero no quería hacerme notar

— Dime que todo esto no es un sueño… — le decía embobado… porfavor… lo único que faltaba era que me declarara sus sentimientos y toda la mala suerte que tuve en mi vida la olvidaré con este momento

— No lo es… Aunque me gustaría que lo fuera — volvió esa mirada triste — no sabes lo mucho que me dolió verte con Orimoto… pensé que… que eras diferente

— ¡Lo soy! Mimí yo nunca besaría a nadie más, ayer cuando lo hiciste, Dios, estaba tan feliz que no me lo creía, no sería capaz de estar con otra persona, tú me… tú me… tú me gus… — mierda… no sé, si los nervios, el alcohol, o ambos juntos me odiaban, o me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Todo el alcohol, la cena, hasta el desayuno, lo devolví. Mimí me miraba con asco, pero trataba de consolarme.

— Lo siento — repetía una y mil veces

— Tranquilo, tú me viste igual hace unos días — trataba de sonreír, pero se notaba complicada — ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Intenté moverme para entregarle mi móvil — A Takeru

Después de quince minutos aparecía allí, ajetreado, mi hermano.

— Oh Dios Yamato, te ves terrible

— No digas nada, lleva a Mimí a su casa — dije intentando contener el vómito otra vez, era una sensación asquerosa

— ¿Y tú? No puedo dejarte así

— No te preocupes por mí, Taichi vendrá en un momento, llévala a su casa, no dejes que le pase algo

Acertó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Mimí por los hombros para sacarla de allí.  
Realmente era un idiota. El idiota más grande del mundo, de la galaxia y del universo. Mimí se había llevado mi teléfono y no tenía como diablos avisarle a Taichi que viniera por mí.

 _(Takeru)_

Me llevé a Tachikawa de allí, realmente no entendía las intenciones de mi hermano ¿Por qué quería quedarse solo? Al fin estaba con la muchacha que llevaba años amando y prefería que me la llevara… Bueno, sus razones tendrá…

— Takeru… — me sacó de mis pensamientos su voz suave, iba con la mirada gacha

— ¿m?

— Yamato… ¿Yamato sale con alguien?

Sonreí — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Lo vi… besándose con una chica… — podía jurar que sentía tristeza en su voz

No podía ser, mi hermano era un renegado antisocial, jamás en su vida una chica podría fijarse en él.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si…

Me encogí de hombros — O lo obligaron o fue una apuesta, Yamato jamás ha besado a una chica, mucho menos se atrevería a dar el primer paso… especialmente si no es la que le gusta

— Me dijo que ella lo besó… Y yo… no sé porque me sentí tan triste — volvió a agachar la cabeza

Puse mi mano en su hombro — Quizás te diste cuenta el buen muchacho que es

Me miró — lo besé ayer

Abrí los ojos como dos enormes platos… ¿Y ese miserable no me había dicho nada?

— Wao… que atrevida — sonreí

— ¿Le gusta alguien? Dios… lo hice y ni siquiera le pregunté… ¡ahora me siento terrible! — comenzó a sollozar

— Mimí… — suspiré — ¿No has pensado que quizás la chica que le guste seas tú?

— ¿Yo? — Me miró hasta asustada — ¡No digas tonterías!

Si él no daba el primer paso… Para que tiene un hermano, eh.

Reí — Cuando viste que besó a esa chica… ¿Cómo reaccionó?

— Me salió persiguiendo

— ¿Y cuándo te besó a ti?

— No hizo nada… solo me miraba…

Sonreí triunfador — Debes aprender a descifrar a Yamato, es un poco extraño, pero te acostumbrarás

Noté como sonrió débilmente — Sí…

Llevaba casi una hora en esa maldita banca, ya ni siquiera podía vomitar más, me sentía terrible.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí, comencé a sudar frío, estaba tan débil que no tenía como defenderme.

— Así que aquí estabas — esa voz…

Intenté levantar la vista, pero no pude, seguía mareado.

— Tu noviecita me llamó alterada que se había llevado tu móvil y que estabas botado cual vagabundo en la calle

Sonreí frágilmente.

— Vámonos a casa, idiota — Me tomó en su espalda. A pesar de que era más delgado que yo, era mucho más fuerte. Mi mejor amigo, mi estúpido mejor amigo.


End file.
